and they found their silver lining
by lowi
Summary: A drabble collection, written for "200 flavourful prompts" at the NextGenFanatics forum. Will include several different Next Generation pairings. Chapter 23: Dominique & Lorcan & Rose
1. Chapter 1: Molly & Lucy

_This is written for __200__ Flavourful__ Prompts__, a challenge created by __PrincessPearl__ at the __NextGenFanatics forum__. _

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 2****nd****, number one**

**Molly & Lucy – baked alaska (hotel, luxury)**

Lucy felt a pull behind her navel and the usual dizziness which always began when she travelled by Portkey, so she closed her eyes and held on to her sister's arm tighter. After a few seconds she felt fast ground under her feet, so she opened her eyes – just to be having to close them again since an icy wind blew straight at her.

"Come on, Luce, this way!" her 21-year old sister said excitedly and linked arms with her. They walked down the street together, avoided the most slippery parts and the white, almost blue, snowdrifts. The light from the lampposts made the snow glitter like diamonds, as if the ground was covered in thousands of brilliant, sparkling gems. Their breaths coming out as fog looked like it could freeze in a moment of time and crash down to the ground as ice.

As they half ran with their bags rolling behind them Lucy watched her sister's feet in awe. How she managed to walk on the frosty clobber stones in such high heels was beyond Lucy's comprehension. But still, those might be a better choice than Lucy's sneakers, because these were bound to be soaking as soon as they got inside and they and their shoes thawed a bit.

Then the two turned around a corner, and the difference was palpable. Coming from the darker, scruffier, smaller backstreets – to an avenue, lined with enormous lighted buildings. The warmth it exuded was of the cozy, welcoming kind, an even if Lucy was shivering with cold she immediately felt warmer. They headed to the, in fact, most impressive building in the whole street and began ascending its stairs. A uniform-clad man opened the huge glass doors for them, but Lucy halted.

Seeing this, the man carefully closed the doors again and turned away from them, without a single word or look. He probably wanted to give them space and not disturb them. Lucy came to think of house-elves, how they should do their work without letting their existence being noticed.

"Molly, you really shouldn't do all this for me."

"What do you mean?" her sister asked with a tiny frown.

"You know; taking me to Alaska, get us a room in _this extremely fancy hotel_." The last Lucy whispered, not wanting the doorman to hear.

"Oh, Luce, what's the fun of having money then? When you don't spend it?" Molly smiled at her.

"But spending it on me?" Lucy tried to argue.

"But, sweetie, you need cheering up, and I've always wanted to show you my favourite hotel!"

Lucy smiled back at her sister, and pulled her scarves off. "Alright then, if you really want to spend your hard earned money on me, your silly, little heartbroken sister, it's okay, Moll."

"It _is _okay. Now, let's succumb to luxury!" Molly exclaimed, putting her arm around her four years younger sister's shoulder. They walked through the doors, which the doorman had opened for them again with a nod and slight bow.

When inside, Molly shook some water drops out of her reddish blonde hair, the very same shade as Lucy's. The drops reflected the light, making them shine like small jewels. "And when we are having dinner, Luce, you have to try their baked potato, it's delicious."


	2. Chapter 2: Dominique & Lorcan

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 3****rd****, number two**

**Dominique & Lorcan – french vanilla (foam, glitter, mercy)**

"You know that this isn't fair?"

Dominique sat cross-legged at the kitchen table, munching happily on a vanilla heart cookie. "Why not, Lorc?" she asked innocently, cocking her head to the right.

"I came to your place, I made the cookies, and now _I'm _standing here washing the dishes. What happened to 'Dear Lorcan, would you like to come and have a cookie this afternoon?'" Lorcan asked, the last bit with a high-pitched voice.

Dominique jumped off the table, her silver blonde locks bouncing - and sparkling, thanks to the sharp sunshine coming in from the window. Lorcan could hardly pull his eyes off her, as she approached him and came to stand very close next to him.

"Open," she said. Lorcan obeyed immediately. She put a vanilla heart in his mouth, and then her fingers on his lips. Lorcan did nothing, only let the sweet cookie melt in his mouth. Their eyes had somehow caught each other and it was impossible for Lorcan to look away. Dominique stood so close he could see how her blue eyes had small green spots in them.

Then she stepped away. "Now you've had had a cookie! See, I do hold my promises!" Dominique said with her hands on her hips, and Lorcan wondered if that tender, wonderful moment really had happened, or if it was simply wishful thinking.

He swallowed, while putting another bowl in the dish rack. "But, surely your invitation didn't include _me _baking them." Thank, Merlin, his voice didn't break.

"I did help," Dominique pouted.

"Oh, right, you opened the oven when I was holding the plate." Lorcan rolled his eyes, trying not to think of how cute she looked, with her pleading face and eyes full of glitter.

"Well, you would have burned your fingers if I wouldn't have helped you," Dominique stated, taking another heart-shaped cookie.

"Oh, _mercy._"

Dominique giggled. "And that was supposed to be French?"

"Yeah, wasn't it right?"

"It should be 'merci', actually. You suck at French, Lorcan." She said teasingly.

"It's because you're a bad teacher. Now, take that cloth and help me," Lorcan commanded, holding a glass covered in foam. "There's not enough space for this."

"Oh, I'll help you, jeune garçon," Dominique patted his shoulder before grabbing the blue-striped tea cloth.

"What's that last?"

"Young boy," Dominique explained, focused on a plate which she was drying carefully.

"I'm not young, heck; I'm a month older than you!" Lorcan protested.

"That doesn't really count." She smirked at him, Lorcan not wanting anything else than kiss those teasing lips.

Suddenly she looked down at her wrist, unconsciously shifting her arm's position so when a sunray came through the opened window it reflected in her silver watch, dazzling Lorcan.

She gasped. "Lorcan, it's already a quarter to four! I'm so sorry, I have to go, I'm seeing Scorp in five minutes."

She hurried over to the table, hanging the cloth at a chair and grabbing another cookie. "Thank you so much for helping me with baking, and everything, you're best!" She said quickly before rushing through the kitchen door. "Take as many cookies with you as you want!" She called and then the front door slammed shut.

Lorcan stood with his hands in the warm dish water, looking through the window at the sea, still feeling dazzled by her watch – and her. He had the feeling he had looked straight at the sun and become blind.


	3. Chapter 3: Lily & Scorpius

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 4****th****, number three**

**Lily & Scorpius – orange coconut (envelope, swirl, glamour)**

"Here you go," the chubby waiter said with a smile. "Two coconut drinks. And your pizzas will be ready in a minute!"

His eyes were warm and Scorpius smiled back at him. "Thank you." Scorpius' girlfriend, on the other hand, wasn't smiling at all.

"What?" Scorpius asked, frowning. Lily shrugged, fingering with the fringes of the orange table cloth.

"Nothing," she answered with a smile. But Scorpius was certain something bothered her, she smiled exactly as he did himself when he was lying. And, not to mention, he was way too familiar with Lily smiling like that.

He leaned back in his chair and refused to meet her eyes. Well, she wasn't looking up from the table anyway, so there were no eyes for his to meet.

At last he sighed. "Tell me already." He was so tired of this; they never seemed to manage a whole evening together without arguing.

Lily shrugged again and looked over her shoulder. And one more time, Scorpius knew exactly what she meant, since it could have been himself acting just like that. "This isn't enough glamour for you? Seriously?" He raised his eyebrows, not at all in surprise, but for the effect. "Lily, last week you complained about how the envelopes to your party invitations were too snobby."

Lily leaned over, now looking him straight in the eyes. "But did I say I wanted to go to a shabby pizzeria?" she whispered.

Scorpius felt pounding behind his eyes. "Why can you never make up your mind? Why can you never be happy with what _I _choose?"

"Scorpius, you know you chose this just to mock me." Lily now raised her voice a bit. "You'd never gone here if it wasn't for my comment last week, and you know that."

Scorpius rubbed his temples and leaned back in his chair even more, closing his eyes. "That's not true, Lily." Oh, how he hated this. Both of them knew how wrong they were for each other, they were too alike. They always knew exactly why the other was thinking or doing something, simply because it could have been themselves doing just that. So of course Lily was right.

She snorted. "Of course it's true, Scorpius."

They stared at each other, knowing that the other was just as determined and stubborn. Add those qualities to being hard to please, superior and spoiled – some other traits they shared, and you got the picture. Still, being so similar was probably why they always returned to each other, why they couldn't resist each other even if they were completely aware of how they every single time hurt each other.

This time it was Lily finishing their glaring-contest. She rose from the chair, Scorpius not moving a finger, no matter how much of a gentleman reputation he had. She grabbed her coat and swirled out through the door after a final hateful glance at Scorpius.

Scorpius once more closed his eyes, the pounding having decreased slightly by now.

"But, sir?" He opened his eyes and found that the waiter had returned to their table with two steaming pizzas - and a very confused look. "Your lady?"

"Oh don't worry," Scorpius reassured the man with a smug look. "I'll have both of the pizzas myself."


	4. Chapter 4: Roxanne & Lysander

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 5****th****, number four**

**Roxanne & Lysander – christmas cookie (psychic, crystal, reindeer)**

"Want a cookie, Rox?" Lysander asked, approaching her and Hugo, who had been chatting away in the couch for a while. Lysander's dirt-blonde hair was tousled, hanging down in his dizzy grey eyes.

"Why aren't you asking me?" Hugo pouted.

"Because, dearest Huggie, I know how you hate saffron," Lysander answered, rolling his eyes and sitting down between them.

Roxanne laughed and grabbed one of the cookies. "Hugo, you can't help wanting to have everyone's attention, can you?" She was leaned over Lysander, to be able to give Hugo a cocky grin. Because why else would she want to lean over Lysander?

"Alright, if you both are going to be like that, I'll leave." Hugo rose from the couch, swayed a bit but managed to get hold of the banister. He walked down the stairs while shouting back at them, "There got to be someone at this party who likes me and will give me proper cookies, not any yellow disgusting ones, made of crocus stuff!"

When Lysander fell back in the couch laughing, Roxanne realized they were alone. And she had avoided this particular situation since she was 15, but now, four years later, there was no escape.

"So, what's going on downstairs?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Not desperate at all.

"Oh, just the regular, nothing special really," Lysander grinned. "James and Louis decided to go climb some trees, Fred's teaching Scorpius breakdancing, or at least he said so, in my eyes it looked more like ballet. And apparently Lily's psychic, she's been telling Lorc how he _next _Christmas _will _meet a reindeer, so he shouldn't be so sad that he haven't this year."

"I didn't know my bro can dance," Roxanne smirked, his eyes glittering in response.

"And I didn't know my bro longed for seeing a reindeer."

They looked at each other intensely, before Roxanne calmed herself. Really, she couldn't just let go now, could she? After four years of the greatest self-discipline you've ever seen? Thankfully, there was a lot to speak about.

"That about Lily, wasn't that just like when she was ten or something? She always told every one of her visions?"

After what seemed to be a look of disappointment, Lysander agreed. "Yeah, she said Rosie and Scorp would be together in the future. Someone should remind her of how wrong she was."

"But still, they _were _together for a while," Roxanne said teasingly.

"But it didn't work out for them," Lysander answered, his eyes looking like dim crystals, but still managing to look deep into hers. Then he turned away, as if he was waiting for her to make the next move.

And maybe he was. Maybe things were different now from when she was 15 and he 12. Maybe their age difference wouldn't sound as wrong now, and maybe, probably, she wasn't over him as she had once convinced herself.

Well, there's only one way to find out. She grinned mischievously, leaning over to him, placing a kiss on his lips that had curled in anticipation and smugness.


	5. Chapter 5: Rose & Teddy & Victoire

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 6****th****, number five**

**Rose & Teddy & Victoire – vanilla cinnamon (half the sky, pebbles, crushed)**

Victoire was leaning against the doorpost to her big apartment, clad only in a thin negligee.

"See you in a week, Teddy." she smiled, collecting her silver blonde curls in a bun and sending a scent of vanilla and lemon to Teddy. He walked back up the few steps he had descended and pulled her into a long kiss.

"Mm…," he agreed. "I'll miss you, babe." She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss before whispering:

"I'll miss you too."

At last, Teddy was the one ending it. "All right, have to go now. My boss won't be happy if I show up late _again_."

Victoire nodded with a small pout. "Okay then, love you."

"Love you too."

Finally outside, Teddy stopped at the pavement and glanced up, seeing Victoire lighting a cigarette at the balcony. This picture of her was stuck in his mind as he followed a path in the park across the street. It was a dull autumn's morning, the crushed leaves on the ground shining brightly of colours. Teddy realized he did love Victoire, what he had told her was true. And, she deserved so much more of him. Ever since he had found himself in his current position he had known how destructive it was, that it wouldn't work in the end. But he hadn't been able to stop; it had been addictive, and awesome, of course. Now he _would_ end it, he decided as he pulled his feet through the pebbles on the ground, his shoulders hunched.

Yep, as he got to the more lonely parts of the park he would apparate to Rosie, as he had intended to do all the time, but to tell her it was over. She wasn't Vic, and it was him and Vic from now.

Then Rosie opened the door to her small, shabby apartment and jumped up in his arms. She kissed him hardly, tasting of coffee and oranges, a scent of cinnamon in her hair and he was kissing her back, genuinely happy to see her. Her red hair, the tattoo on her back – not to mention the fact she wasn't wearing anything else than underwear.

"Rosie, I've missed you so much." She was still having her legs around his waist, kissing him, but he managed to tell her so while walking to the living room. It was true, he _had _missed her. Suddenly he felt invincible. Why would he be happy with half the sky, when all of it was within his reaches? He had been able to uphold this for long, why end it? He loved them both, they loved him back, so why not help making this world a more loving place? Rosie and Vic didn't have to know, that was all.

When they fell down onto the brownish couch, Teddy closed his eyes and sighed:

"Oh, Vic." It was as if he had noticed his slip even before it'd left his tongue, and Rose wasn't far behind, seeing to her narrowed eyes and the fact she had begun slipping out of his embrace.

"Ehm… Vic-tory to the Tornadoes?" Teddy tried, well aware of how useless it would be.


	6. Chapter 6: Lorcan & Lucy & Scorpius

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 7****th****, number six**

**Lorcan & Lucy & Scorpius – cinnamon stick (cobblestone, palm leaf, kingdom)**

Scorpius watched absently how Lucy's reddish blonde hair played in the wind like palm leafs and how her eyes were shining with joy and happiness. Wow, her laughter was really appealing. Unfortunately, it would look a bit odd if Scorpius had joined in it, since he was standing on the other side of the Hogsmeade main street, watching her and Lorcan joking together outside Three Broomsticks.

Scorpius didn't want to be accused of being a stalker – it didn't matter that he was one (and thanks a lot for pointing that out) – so he sauntered over to the two younger Gryffindors.

"Scorp?" Albus shouted after him.

"See you tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't have done, Allie," he answered without turning around. He didn't feel the slightest ashamed of ditching Albus; he left him in the company of three girls, all great admirers of the youngest Potter son. Scorpius heard them giggle at some of Albus' remarks, and felt even less worried. These girls would stick to his best friend like glue all afternoon.

He, though, had a mission. He couldn't let Lorcan be the one making Lucy laugh like that; it was only himself who was allowed to do so. Luckily this would be an easy task, flirting was his area, especially when Lucy was the target.

But as he watched Lorcan lean closer to Lucy, whisper something and grin cockily, Scorpius' self-confidence faded away. He suddenly felt very small, even inferior to Lorcan. Which he absolutely should _not. _Because he wasn't, at all. Scorpius was older, handsomer, more popular, and funnier.

So why did he hesitate? After all, they were _both_ a year younger than him. So, he marched determined over the cobblestone, scolding himself for being so silly, and greeted them with:

"What's so funny?" Lucy's cinnamon coloured eyes sparkled when she saw him. One point to Scorpius already.

"Hi Scorp! Nothing really, just Lorcan." She smiled at Lorcan who halfheartedly answered it before nodding coolly at Scorpius.

He smirked. "Lorcan being funny? Great work, kiddo." He nudged Lorcan and received a giggle from Lucy. This was going really well, what had he been worrying about?

Lorcan rolled his eyes. "Thank you, old, wise man." Lucy giggled again. All right then, this might be somewhat more difficult.

Scorpius ignored the _very _hilarious comment and looked intently at Lucy. "You…"

She interrupted with a gasp. "Gosh, what's the time?"

Scorpius rolled his sleeve up and was about to answer, but of course Lorcan was faster. "Three o'clock."

"Really?" she frowned. "I have to go then; I'm supposed to meet Tim now. See you, guys!" And with that, she ran off.

"If this was a kingdom, Lucy would be the queen and we wouldn't mean more to her than some bloody slaves," Lorcan remarked dryly when she had disappeared.

"You're so right." Scorpius slung an arm around Lorcan's shoulder. He had come to the conclusion they were in the same boat, after all.


	7. Chapter 7: Dominique & Lysander & Lily

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 8****th****, number seven**

**Dominique & Lysander & Lily – fiesta fudge (supernova, bejewel)**

This was probably the oddest situation Lily had been in. On second thoughts it wasn't; she had been in some _really_ odd situations. Anyway, here she sat, patting Lysander's arm while he slurred with tears rolling down his cheeks. He ordered new drinks as soon as his glass was emptied, while people around them every now and then shouted things like:

"You two at the bar! This is a fiesta, no ruddy funeral!"

The noise in the pub was so loud Lily couldn't hear a word of what Lysander was saying, but she tried to nod regularly and look like someone very understanding and helping. She guessed she was succeeding quite well, because Lysander kept talking. Well, he kept crying to, but she wasn't _that _good at comforting people.

At least, and thankfully, she knew why she was looking at the blonde with big, compassionated eyes, since he had greeted her with a very loud "Dom has left me!" whine. Without such a convenient explanation, it would still haven't been too hard figuring out, because it was the most logical reason to Lysander drinking his head off and looking this heartbroken.

She suddenly remembered she had bought a bag of fudges earlier, so she offered one to Lysander. Fudge, especially chocolate, had always been a great cure for her when she suffered from heartbrokenness, so hopefully this would help. Because, no matter how good a friend she was, this was beginning to be a little awkward. He had cried non-stop for one and a half hour and they received more and more frequently irritating remarks from the other visitors to the pub.

Lysander looked at the brown paper bag, tears filling up his eyes again. Lily sighed. How could sweets possibly make you cry? She grabbed one for herself, hearing Lysander hiccupping and exclaiming something sounding like: "she was my supernova."

That line was so cheesy; he had to be really drunk uttering something like that. Lysander used to be a lot better at flirting, not that she would know that very well, tragically enough. But she could imagine him being so, at least.

Suddenly he leaned over and hugged her, while shouting straight into her ear:

"Thank you, Lil!" She patted him on his head and smoothly unloosened his tight grip. In a very mysteriously way this made Lysander's lower lip tremble and he sniffed several times. Lily rolled her eyes before meeting his, which were dim and watery.

"Lys, it's okay." He looked away from her, his shoulders slightly shaking. Merlin, what was she going to do with him? Nothing helped, he just cried and cried. It really was hopeless; she had no more ideas of how to fix this.

Or maybe there was one more thing she could try.

She put her hands on his cheeks and turned him around so their nose tips were almost touching. He was still crying silently but there was also a faint sparkle in his eyes, like glittering bejewels hidden behind a veil.

She kissed him and he kissed her back eagerly. A bit surprising, yes, but not startling enough to make her stop. It certainly was a new way of healing a broken heart, but, hell, it seemed to work.


	8. Chapter 8: Teddy & Molly

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 9****th****, number eight**

**Teddy & Molly – vanilla pumpkin (whimsy, café, beads)**

Teddy knocked at the door, trying to make a little rhythm out of it. It sounded rather cool, so when his girlfriend simply answered with "Come in already!" without the impressed voice he had hoped to hear, he felt slightly disappointed.

Nevertheless, he opened the door and went in, steering carefully between the piles of shoes and clothes shattered all over the floor. When he came to the bathroom –where else would she be? - he sighed heavily.

"Molly, aren't you done yet?"

"No," she answered, irritated. "What does it look like?" She sprayed some vanilla perfume on herself with hasty movements and Teddy had to agree with her, she didn't look ready. She was wearing a top, but no trousers, she was in the middle of applying her makeup and her hair was dripping.

"But, Molls, we're supposed to meet them in five minutes…"

"I know!" she interrupted, swirling around and pointing her mascara threateningly at him. "But I can't help it!"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Of course you can't. Well, is there something I should do?"

"Yeah." She had now turned her back at him, but their eyes met in the mirror. "Get my handbag."

He obeyed and returned with an orange bag – which reminded him to some extent of a pumpkin.

Molly raised her eyebrows. "Are you blind? That bag would clash terribly with these!" She pointed at her slim jeans which now were on. "Of course I meant the black, stupid."

"All right, all right." Teddy returned to the hall, starting to rummage through her bags. "You know, it's five o'clock now."

"It's a frigging café, Teddy; I don't think they'll be out of something to do if we aren't there in time," she snapped sarcastically.

"You're sure?" Teddy was now back, leaning to the doorway and holding the black little bag in his hand, making it swing back and forward.

Molly frowned. "Yes, now help me with my beads."

Teddy smirked while he walked over to her and fastened her necklace. One more time their eyes met in their reflections and Teddy looked as if some whimsy had gotten into him. "Because then," he said smugly. "I know some things I'd much rather like to do right now."

"Oh, really?" Molly turned to face him for real, dropping the towel she had used for drying her hair on the floor. And all her irritation was gone in a heartbeat.

"Indeed," he nodded gravely and that was all Molly needed to be convinced.

Well, let's just say they arrived at the café one hour late.


	9. Chapter 9: Fred & Roxanne

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 10****th****, number nine**

**Fred & Roxanne – cinnamon viennese (soap, melodrama, tickle)**

"Okay, how many points?" Roxanne asked, her eyes focusing on her cards as she still was trying to count her own points.

"Ehm… Twelve!" her brother exclaimed. They were playing the silliest card game ever, it was based on pure luck – no skill whatsoever was needed for winning. But they were bored, it was raining outside, none of their parents were home; so now they sat by the kitchen table gambling numerous things.

"Damn it," Roxanne sighed, throwing her cards at the table. "Seventeen."

"Ha! That means I'll add ten Viennese biscuits to my list!"

"Do that," Roxanne shrugged, beginning to gather the cards.

Fred scribbled it down on the little note where they kept track of what they owed the other and suddenly frowned.

"Hey, Rox, what's up with you betting so many cookies? Viennese biscuits, cinnamon bun and a piece of sponge cake," he tallied from the list.

Roxanne smiled sweetly. "Why not?"

Comprehension dawned for Fred. "Oh, why didn't I think of that?" He dunked his head on the table while Roxanne laughed.

"You'll be so poor when you bought me all that stuff! And I only have to bake some cookies."

"I know. How can my baby sister be so much smarter than me?" He sighed, frustrated.

"Because she is," Roxanne stated and started dealing them new cards.

Fred snorted and put his hands behind his neck, leaning back on the chair. "So what are you betting this time?"

"A can of soap bubbles," Roxanne said calmly, arranging her cards in a neat pile. "And you?" She lifted her head with a challenging glint in her eyes.

"I'll watch melodrama movies with you for a whole night." Roxanne's eyes lit up before she collected herself quickly, her poker face back in order. "All right, then."

They picked their cards up and sorted them before the real game began. After a few moments in deep concentration Roxanne finally took the last card up.

"So?" she asked casually.

"You tell first."

"Thirteen."

"Yes! I won again!" Fred pulled the list to him and added soap bubbles to it. "I got twelve."

"Well, one more time, and you _will _bet the same thing!" Roxanne said angrily.

"Well, then you'll have to bet something even better," Fred answered innocently.

"Oh, I have some stuff that might tickle your imagination." She had completely abandoned her cookies-plan by now, that's how desperate she was.

"Is that so?"

Roxanne nodded. Unconsciously they both were certain that they would never call in their bets of this night's games. (Except for perhaps the cinnamon bun and the movie night.) And, since every single game after that included bigger and bigger bets; that was probably a good thing.


	10. Chapter 10: Rose

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 11****th****, number ten**

**Rose – lilac blossoms (dragon slayer, glass dome, tiara)**

Rose was lying on the bed, massaging her temples. Her headache had begun earlier on the day, and was still there.

Besides, this bed was very uncomfortable. How could hotel beds be allowed to not be comfy at all?

This day had been awful, Rose decided as she got up and walked over to the window. She fingered on the ugly blossoms in the window sill, wondering absently which designer had chosen them and how he could have missed how terribly they clashed with the curtains, before changing her last thought to: "This _trip_ has been awful."

She was in Sweden for a weekend by her own, trying to breathe. She had needed to come away from work and get some rest, but so far nothing had happened making it worth the money. The first night she had been to a boring restaurant, eating boring food, chatting with boring people at the bar.

And today, after what had been described to be "a lovely, big, Swedish breakfast", but actually was diminutive and not lovely at all, she had joined a guided tour that showed some of Stockholm's churches. The guide had spoken very bad English, but she had at least understood that in one of the churches there was a statue of someone called S:t Goeran and was a dragon slayer.

That had been what made Rose give up and head back to the hotel; it was too pathetic. The little grey-haired man, speaking excitedly about knights and princesses wherever they got, how that tiara had been worn by that queen, how Sweden valued their monarchy, and so on – not even pausing to catch his breath. And, just to make it worse, the man had a very shrieking voice, so it was no wonder it still felt as though someone pondered on the inside of her head with a hammer.

And what had disappointed her most – even though it was a bit embarrassing – was "Globen", the Ericsson Globe. Somehow she had imagined it being a glass dome, and a lot bigger. She had no idea why she had thought so, but this golf-ball thingy; it was quite tragic how the Swedes sort of worshipped it.

No, this trip had indeed been a waste of money.

Or maybe it would teach Rose to appreciate home a bit more, Rose thought and smiled to herself as she crawled into bed and put the lilac cover tightly around her. She hadn't been homesick for years.


	11. Chapter 11: Scorpius & Victoire

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 12****th****, number eleven**

**Scorpius & Victoire – banana split (nightlight, trinket)**

Scorpius frowned. He couldn't quite remember how to spell "honour". It did begin with an "h", right?

The seven-year old decided that was right, but skipped the second "o" after a moment of contemplating. It had looked very wrong, and this letter had to be perfect since it was a proposal. Not to mention, his _first_, so it was very important.

He couldn't wait to send it to his soon-to-be-fiancé, which she was, even though he had met her for the first time only yesterday.

In the beginning he hadn't liked her at all, the blonde girl with a name almost as weird as his, because he wanted to have his Teddy for himself. Apparently she had joined Teddy in baby-sitting, so Scorpius had been really disappointed when he opened the door and saw his favourite relative with a _girl_ clinging to his arm. She was introduced as Victoire, Teddy's best friend. And that, that she was Teddy's _best_ friend, was what had really pissed Scorpius off.

He had stormed up to his room, slammed his door shut and hidden under his covers. He had longed for his day with Teddy for so long, and now he had to share him with that blonde, spoiled brat.

After silently fuming for a while and planning all sorts of revenges to win Teddy back, a soft knock sounded on his door. Teddy asked quietly, "Scorp, we're having ice cream. You want some, too?"

Scorpius pondered this for a while, before walking out with his head held high. With an air of very much superiority he answered, "If you insist."

Down in the kitchen Victoire stood whipping cream. "I'm making banana split, I heard you liked that."

Scorpius shrugged. "Quite."

But after his third helping, Scorpius saw Victoire in a completely different light. She had filled his bowl as soon as it was empty and Scorpius was now so full it felt as though he couldn't move.

"Thank you," he gasped.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile and glittering eyes.

What finally had made Scorpius want to marry this wonderful girl happened later that night. First she had read him the coolest bed time story ever and then she had left his nightlight on without even asking him. Scorpius had always been embarrassed having to tell people to leave it on, but Victoire, she simply smiled at him, as if she understood that he wanted it on.

So, the evidence was clear, this girl was meant for him. Scorpius sealed the envelope after putting the ring in it. His mum had called it a trinket, but Scorpius found it beautiful. And he _knew_ Victoire would agree with him.


	12. Chapter 12: Lily & OC

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 13****th****, number twelve**

**Lily & OC [Jack] – fresh cut roses (first kiss, cliché, overprotective)**

Jack blushed as their lips parted.

"What?" Lily asked, tilting her head. He leaned back in the grass; they had forgotten to spread the blanket out and the roses he had given her earlier lay next to their shoes which they had dropped as soon as they had seen the little stream.

"Well, it's quite embarrassing, really." Jack looked up at the trees, his cheeks reddening even more. "That was my first kiss," he finished quickly.

"Really?" Lily's eyes widened and she was _so _close to smirk. But, notice this, she stopped herself. She couldn't do it; she didn't want to hurt Jack in any way. He simply was too sweet, too wonderful and too fantastic. Any other guy she would have laughed right up his face, but when it came to Jack, everything was different.

"Well, how was it?" she asked and nudged him, smiling.

"Oh, cut it off. You must have noticed I liked it." His dark brown hair moved in the fresh breeze and the blush was almost gone.

It didn't matter how cliché their relationship was, Lily loved it to bits and pieces. When Jack had knocked at the door this morning, the awkward moment where he had to chat with her overprotective brothers since she wasn't finished, all of it made her heart swell. She couldn't believe it, how happy she was. It felt like a dream.

And hopefully she wouldn't have to wake up anytime soon. Or ever, if she had a word in this. She just wanted to stay here, listen to the stream's murmuring and the birds' chirping, next to Jack.

"Okay, then, I guess you did like it. And for the record, so did I." It was as if Jack let out a breath of relief when he heard Lily's answer, as though he had been nervous about what she thought of it. And that made Lily love him even more.

"You did?" Jack asked, linking his fingers with hers.

"Yes," Lily answered and leaned closer. "You want to try and see if your second kiss will be as good?"


	13. Chapter 13: Teddy & Lucy & Lysander

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 14****th****, number thirteen**

**Teddy & Lucy & Lysander – apricot cream (splash, dazzle, abstract)**

Teddy looked down at Lucy, who lay on his bare chest, snuggling in beneath his cheek. Her curls were splayed out on the white bed sheets, like a splash of yellow paint. She breathed rhythmically and Teddy put his arm around her, inhaling her faint scent of apricot and cherry blossoms.

It felt as though time had stopped and that there was nothing that could make this moment go away. Teddy would stay there forever, because, really, Teddy would have _liked _being in this position with her, forever.

It was so calm and peaceful, the way the sunrays searched their way through the curtains, and the light being so soft he could see tiny dust particles move slowly in the air. It was like some sort of abstract painting, even though Teddy _could _see everything clearly. No mysterious shapes and forms, said to be this and that – but, still, everything felt so illusory. Unreal, from another world.

Lucy suddenly stirred, causing her hair to sling over her face. Teddy carefully removed it so he could see her face again. And, again being astounded by its dazzle. It was as though he saw her in a new way, like he was an artist exploring every shadow and line of her face, but not with a pen, only with his gaze.

Then he yanked himself out of his trance; this was wrong. He unwrapped his arm from around her and got up from the bed. In the kitchen he made a cup of coffee while cursing himself silently. It wasn't right, he shouldn't be doing this. He poured some cream into his mug, which he had easily found, thanks to Lucy's relatively empty kitchen shelves.

He sipped at his hot coffee, trying to decide what to do. He couldn't do this, not to Lucy – and not to Lysander, that was the easy part of this. But everything else, how was he going to end this without hurting either of them? He didn't want to be the culprit of ending their relationship.

He drank his coffee quickly, not caring how much it burned his tongue, and pondered over this.

Later, Lucy woke up to an empty bed and a small note saying "sorry."


	14. Chapter 14: Hugo & OC

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 15****th****, number fourteen**

**Hugo & OC [Laura] – mistletoe (indigo, electric, wax)**

Hugo felt almost ashamed of how cliché it was. He had always imagined his first kiss being something special, something more. Romantic, yes, but in a new, more unusual way. Something you had never seen before, something a lot cooler.

Something that wouldn't cause him to blush when he told people about it. Something that wouldn't put Lily in a fit of giggling.

"So, you're saying you and Jordan-" Lily paused, gasping for air, and Hugo saw his chanse to correct her.

"Laura. Not Jordan, Lily, Laura."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You and _Laura_ kissed under the _mistletoe_?"

Hugo felt his cheeks redden even more. "Yeah, we did."

Lily burst out laughing, even harder than before. Hugo sighed deeply and put a pillow over his head.

Then Lily's voice was heard again, now with a serious tone. "But, Hugo, how was it?"

Hugo mumbled something since he didn't know what to answer. It had been amazing, electric, but still so disappointing. Laura Jordan, 14, the one and only girl he had dreamed of for so long, this one-year older, beautiful, talented girl he had planned to have five babies with, had kissed him, yes. But, the thing was, she had only kissed him since her friends had refused her from leaving without kissing Hugo.

Also, Hugo knew she hadn't been as affected by it as he had been by it – yep, his stomach had been jolting when their lips met, but _her _(beautiful, indigo) eyes hadn't been sparkling with the happiness he had felt himself.

Now, though, he didn't feel as happy, it was as though he had never felt those things about Laura. When he had seen her in the Gryffindor common room on his way to find Lily, he felt _nothing_. (All right, he had felt something – an impulse to hide.) Months of ogling her, fantasizing about her, all gone and replaced with a feeling of regret and displeasure that he had wasted his first kiss on her, and under a darn _mistletoe_!

Lily shoved the pillow away, and Hugo looked at her with a pout. She rolled her eyes. "It wasn't good, then, I assume?"

"No," he answered, focusing on the red wax dripping from the candle on the little table in front of him.

"Never mind that." Lily nudged him. "Have you seen that Bec have been looking at you all night?" Lily asked as-a-matter-of-factly.

"She has?" Hugo sat upright, with his eyes widened, not noticing how Lily tried her best to hide a smirk from him.


	15. Chapter 15: Molly & Scorpius & Roxanne

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 16****th****, number fifteen**

**Molly & Scorpius & Roxanne – chocolate irish cream (hourglass, refresh, petal)**

Roxanne sat in the not so comfortable sofa, sipping on an Irish cream drink, deep in thoughts. Everyone else was chatting away politely; they had just finished dinner so it was still a bit tense atmosphere. Mostly because it was the first time Scorpius had thrown a party and it felt somewhat odd walking around in the big, luxury manor.

Roxanne picked herself up from the white sofa and put the emptied glass on a side table. She went to the table with drinks and grabbed another one, sweeping it all. She wanted to get so drunk she wouldn't remember this night. Well, really, she wanted to go home and sleep, but that would be rude, so she couldn't do that.

And in one way, she wanted to stay here, even though it hurt. It pained her so much seeing Scorpius flirting with Molly, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from them.

Right now, the two of them stood just a few meters away, Molly admiring an hourglass, Scorpius placing his slender fingers on hers when he pointed at it, whispering something in her ear that made her giggle.

Roxanne hated Molly for it. She knew it was absurd, it wasn't Molly's fault that Scorpius followed her like a lovesick puppy but Roxanne simply couldn't hate _him._ She loved him too much for that, but of course he would never return her feelings. She was too unglamorous and too unsophisticated for him, and she knew that.

Just seeing them together made her angry and she realized she was probably clutching her glass too hard. She had to calm down; it would look quite funny if she stood her fuming. Well she already did, but she could at least try and stop it.

She asked her cousin Albus where to find the bathroom, with the excuse that she needed to refresh herself. Steering carefully through the dancing people, she found the doors. Inside a dim light shone up to the airy room, some candles spreading a scent of lavender, and warm towels hanging on a chair.

She could have stayed in there forever, but nevertheless she left with new determination; to forget about Scorpius, not think of him anymore this night.

But the sight she was met of when entering again made her change her mind. Scorpius stood alone, leaning against the wall, and the look in his eyes told Roxanne he had been ditched by Molly. Yep, Molly was caught up in a long kiss with Teddy.

All right then, Roxanne thought and grabbed a plate of chocolate biscuits on her way over to him. She was at least allowed to be his friend. And maybe it would pay off in the end.


	16. Chapter 16: Lily

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 17****th****, number sixteen**

**Lily – blueberry scone (marvel, cedar, ice)**

Lily opened the door to the little bakery; the scent of new made cookies and bread hitting her. She breathed in deeply, immediately feeling her body relax.

She walked over to the counter and received a heartily smile from the apron clad, elderly woman.

"What can I get you, dear?" she asked, wiping her hands on a cloth. "A scone perhaps? I just took them out from the oven."

"Oh, well, yes I can have one of them. They do look lovely. And a cup of tea, please."

"All right. Go get yourself a table, love, and I'll come with it in a minute."

Lily chose a table by the frosty window, where she leaned back in the comfortable chair. She had really needed this, to get away from everything and be on her own. This Christmas holiday had simply been awful. Her mum and dad had been arguing over the tiniest things – when they hadn't been arguing with her and her brothers. There had been so much shouting and slamming with doors that she hadn't been able to stand it any longer.

She hadn't had a clue of why they had been so angry with each other, but all Christmas had been like a huge build-up which had finally ended today – with everything exploding. James had actually left, grabbed his stuff and exclaimed he was moving in with Sophie. Albus had slipped out from the living room and walked up to his room, refusing to come out, not even answering when Lily knocked at his door. Her mum had stormed out through the front door, her red cheeks matching her hair, and Dad had halted in his speech and movements, sinking down on the sofa with a numb, lost look in his eyes.

And Lily had left too, to be alone, and went to this bakery since she had no idea of where else to go.

But she really shouldn't think of this anymore. The woman approached her with a tray and another warm smile. "Here you go, dear," she said and placed a mug and a plate on the cedar table.

"Thanks," Lily answered and grabbed the mug, sniffing on it. "What's the flavor?"

"Blueberry, it's delicious. I hope it'll taste."

Lily smiled back before the woman walked away. No, she was simply going to sit here, sip at the tea and marvel over the fact she felt so warm inside even though the snow whirled just outside.


	17. Chapter 17: Lucy & OC & Rose

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 18****th****, number seventeen**

**Lucy & OC & Rose [Tim] – italian chocolate (globe, skyline, villa)**

How was it possible for things to go this wrong? Their vacation had at first been wonderful. Because, really; Rose, Lucy and Tim on a trip together – it was what they had planned on and longed for since years ago.

The villa they had rented was absolutely gorgeous with an excellent view over the Italian skyline. The sea was only a couple of minutes away and they had been swimming and snorkeling, sunbathing and playing games each and every day. On the evenings they had gone to the little village, dancing and eating delicious food.

They had even tried every single ice cream flavor they could find. Lucy had stubbornly decided that it wasn't possible for any flavor to be tastier than chocolate but both Tim and Rose had found new favourites.

It had truly been a lovely time – they felt as they were away from the world in their own little bubble.

And, maybe more importantly, not once had Rose felt as a third wheel. Lucy and Tim had been together for almost a year now, and sometimes at home things were a bit awkward between the three of them, since from the beginning Tim had been Rose's friend – the two of them being classmates, and Lucy a year younger. But here, it had never felt wrong.

It was as though the air was easier to breathe here, as though there wasn't a problem in the world.

But, well, that was _before_, Rose thought and looked down at her fingers; nails painted with lilac nail lack and intertwined with Tim's tanned fingers. They were at the beach, watching the red globe sinking on the sky. It was beautiful, she felt beautiful and Tim certainly was beautiful with his blonde hair and dark blue eyes. What wouldn't be as beautiful was Lucy's reaction, Rose thought and shuddered inwardly. Again, how on earth did things turn out this wrong?


	18. Chapter 18: Victoire & Lorcan

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 19****th****, number eighteen**

**Victoire & Lorcan – storm watch (bluebell, fireworks)**

They stood together by the large window on the second floor, both staring out in the darkness. Thunder could be heard from a distance, when the hammering rain didn't shut it out. Inside it was almost as dark, only a candle was lit; but that made it warmer and more peaceful standing there.

Lorcan had arrived just a few minutes ago, not being able to sleep because of the huge storm. Well that, and the fact that his best friend Dominique was moaning in her sleep and his twin Lysander kept snoring and kicking him in the back. So he had decided to go up, maybe grab a glass of milk like his dad always used to tell him to do when he was younger and having nightmares.

But when he had been on his way to the stairs to get down to the kitchen he had noticed Victoire gazing out the window in the living room between her, Dominique's and Louis' rooms, so he had joined her silently.

And now they stood here, Victoire clutching the window sill tightly, her face pale. "Watch that lightning," she whispered, referring to the sudden beam of light that made Lorcan see her clearly. Her blue eyes sparkled like fireworks and Lorcan wasn't sure if she was afraid of the storm or enjoying it.

It didn't really matter though, because he was inwardly exploding with happiness, no matter how calm he appeared to be. For once, he was alone with Victoire and the moment was so raw, so real. No faked conversations, strained laughs or awkward looks. Just the two of them together, absorbed by the weather's powers.

Or really, Lorcan was more absorbed by _her_, the intense look in her eyes and how she jolted every time thunder could be heard.

"Yeah," he whispered back. "I did." Victoire turned around, and suddenly it felt as in a dream. He didn't feel awake anymore, but she leaned over and kissed him tenderly – and left him.

The following morning the sky had the colour of bluebells and there wasn't a sign of the storm. Lorcan wondered if it hadn't been a dream after all as he drank his cocoa and watched Victoire leaving for her date with Teddy.


	19. Chapter 19: Dominique & Louis

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 20****th****, number nineteen**

**Dominique & Louis – tiramisu (precious, admire, gallant)  
**

"Dom?" Louis asked concerned as he joined his younger sister at the beach. She sat with her knees drawn up and had her face hidden under her silver blonde curls.

"Go away," she answered in a muffled voice.

"Oh, come on, _I_ haven't done anything wrong, have I?" He looked out at the ocean. Every day he was marveled by how different it looked. It didn't matter that he had seen it countless times in his eighteen years long life. Tonight it was purple, a bit brighter where the sun touched the water.

Dominique made a motion that could have resembled a shrug. "Maybe not, but I don't want to talk with you." She still hadn't lifted her head.

"I didn't say we have to talk."

They sat in silence for a while before Dominique sighed. "Louis, why do Maman and Dad only care about Vic? It's always 'Oh, our precious daughter this, our wonderful girl that', all the bloody time."

Louis already knew this was what had caused Dominique to storm out, so he wasn't surprised at all. "Dom, they do care…"

She interrupted, now looking him straight in the eye.

"Louis, don't try acting all gallant with me and hide the truth just because you don't want to hurt me. Didn't you hear them when I told them that I'm nervous about my OWL:s?" she asked frustrated and continued with a high-pitched voice, "'Oh, yes, Victoire, sweetie, you got at least an E in everything, right?' They simply ignored me!"

"Well…" Louis answered as he tried to figure out what to say.

"They see nothing in me worth to admire or praise. It doesn't matter if I get good grades, they would still only compare it to hers."

Louis finally knew what to say. "But, Dom, don't you remember that every time you are playing a Quidditch game in school, they come to see you. Have you seen any other kid's parents doing so?" He raised his eyebrows. "And Dad and Uncle George always debates about whose daughter is the best Chaser."

Dominique chewed on her lower lip, but still didn't look truly convinced.

"And you must've heard Maman when she's telling Grand-père and Grand-mère about you, 'Dominique is so gracious in the air, she flies like an eagle but with the appearance of a beautiful swan!'" he recited and nudged her.

"Yeah…"

"So, was dinner really _that _awful?" he asked challenging.

Dominique pouted, but there was happiness in her eyes. "Well, no, but the tiramisu was, that's it."


	20. Chapter 20: Molly & Lysander

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 21****th****, number twenty**

**Molly & Lysander – fluffy towels (circus, devil, swordfighting)  
**

"Long time, no see." Lysander smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, it's been…what? A year?" Molly twirled a lock around a finger as she tried to count. Much had changed about her, Lysander observed. Her hair was longer and darker, and her skin was a tad paler. But there was one thing, though, that hadn't change, he realized with a jolt in his chest. He still had a crush on her.

"I think so, well, it has really been a circus at home, so it feels like a lot shorter," Lysander continued, ignoring how the light in the shop where they had bumped into each other made her eyes sparkle.

"It has?" she asked concerned. "Why's that?"

"Oh, you know, Mum wants to move to Africa now that me and Lorc has graduated, but Dad doesn't want to."

"I see. But is it any better now?"

"Yeah, they've compromised," Lysander said with a smirk. "Dad's getting a Devil's Snare, and they are going to South America instead."

Molly laughed. "That's good. I mean it's better than if they would have started sword fighting or something."

Now Lysander laughed. "Exactly. What are you looking for?" He felt too enchanted by her laughter, so he had to do something else to not start drooling. Because he really could have, he hadn't known until now how much he had missed her.

"Well, I need some towels," she explained. "I've renovated my bath room, so I wanted some new ones."

"Cool. Your apartment is in the nearby?" He really was curious; he wasn't trying to invite himself over, not at all.

"Yeah, just a few blocks away. Where are you living now?"

"Oh," he blushed. "Still at home."

"No, I didn't mean like that. I should have understood you haven't yet had time finding something."

Lysander just nodded, his cheeks going even redder, as he felt even more inferior by her last statement.

Molly changed the subject subtly. "What are you looking for, then?"

"Mum said Muggles make the best bath foam, so I'm searching for some."

"Ah." Molly's eyes glinted. "Should we join forces?"

"Sure!" Lysander agreed and pointed randomly at a towel behind Molly to not have to keep eye contact with her any longer. This conversation was just way too awkward. "That one's fluffy and nice, isn't it?"

"It's yellow, Lys, my bathroom is green." Molly giggled, and Lysander felt something inside him swirl when she said his name, as they continued down the aisle together.


	21. Chapter 21: Teddy & Lucy

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 22nd, number twenty one**

**Teddy & Lucy – hazelnut cream (crystalline, spray, pastel)  
**

Lucy pulled her legs slowly through the crystalline water. It was so clear she could see the tiny stones that covered the otherwise sandy ground perfectly and distinguish their every different shape and colour that together created a perfect pattern.

It was so beautiful, how the sun made the water glitter and sparkle like diamonds. She felt happiness bubble in her and grasped tighter around Teddy's hand. He looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled.

No words were needed; they both knew that the other felt the same—as if they lived together in a world painted with pastel colours, where no dark was allowed to enter. Every time they were together it was like this, it felt so easy and perfect. And this time, more than ever.

But Lucy knew there were things they had to speak of sooner or later. Things they couldn't avoid forever, as much as they wanted to. It was just that when she saw Teddy's hazelnut eyes shine when he looked at her; she saw no meaning in bringing it up.

Why destroy something that was so good and felt so right? She wanted this moment to last forever and never leave this spot. Though, she also knew it _would_ be destroyed, it always was. They never managed to keep it like this for a longer time, but now as it worked, why deliberately release what was bound to be its end?

She let go of his hand, and dived into the water. He followed her soon behind, and the water was so soft between their bodies. Lucy swam over to the waterfall, let its water spray over her, and just floated around, looking up at the sky.

The few clouds that were there reminded her of whipped cream. Teddy was just next to her, their hands briefly touching and once again everything felt perfect.

This time she would fight to keep it like this, she would not let it fade away as usual.


	22. Chapter 22: Scorpius & Roxanne

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 23rd, number twenty two**

**Scorpius & Roxanne – winter wonderland (apple, flirt, icicle)**

Roxanne sat outside, breathing in and out slowly. She tried to make shapes of the fog that came out with every puff thanks to the coldness. Her cheeks were rosy, and her hands stuck in deep in her jacket.

She had always loved the winter, especially at Hogwarts; the castle looked like a frosty ice palace from some other world. It was a late Friday night, and the torches that hung on the wall made the long icicles just to the left look as though they too were on fire.

"Hey, Roxie!" Scorpius had arrived silently and she looked up slowly. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a woolen pilot hat.

"I like your hat," she said with a sly grin. "Reminds me of the Mad Hatter, you know."

Scorpius scrunched his nose up in confusion.

"You haven't heard of Alice in Wonderland?" Roxanne asked and moved a bit to make place for him on the bench.

"No." Roxanne saw that his eyes also reflected the torches and how they seemed to burn like fire when they met hers. Or maybe the glitter in them was because of something else, she thought smugly.

"Never mind then. But you do look like him."

Scorpius smiled. "That's a good thing?" he asked, looking at her from beneath his eyelashes.

"'Course it is," Roxanne answered innocently.

"Great," Scorpius said, pulling out two apples from his pocket. "Want one? I thought you'd be hungry, since you missed dinner."

"Yeah, thanks." Roxanne took a big bite and asked, "You're very thoughtful?" with raised eyebrows and through her mouth full.

"Anytime." Scorpius waggled his eyebrows flirtingly. Roxanne smiled and looked out at the night sky. It was quite cloudy, but the snow on the rooftops still glittered and looked blue in the freezing air. When she threw her finished apple away and it landed on the snow with a thud, she realized something.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine." But his bare arms were covered in goose bumps and his lips trembled as he shivered.

Roxanne smirked. "You're enduring this coldness only for me, then?"

Scorpius grinned. "Well, I believe I'll get my reward, right?"

"Oh, yes. I think I know just how to warm you up," Roxanne said and smiled sweetly.


	23. Chapter 23: DOminique & Lorcan & Rose

**and they found their silver lining**

**July 24th, number twenty three**

**Dominique & Lorcan & Rose – white chocolate cherries (outer space, tranquil)**

Rose didn't understand herself. How she endured being hurt all the time. Why couldn't she end it and never ever have to feel the pain again she was feeling now?

And, what hurt most was that he didn't notice what he did to her. For him, it was as if nothing had happened, as if things were completely normal. But Rose wanted to scream, fight, and curse him to outer space. Which she didn't, of course.

She just walked back to him, smiled, and every time she hoped he would see what he had done to her in her chocolate brown eyes. But he didn't. Never.

He just continued as if nothing had happened, as if it wasn't obvious to everyone how much he was in love with Dominique. As if he had no idea of how his eyes lit up when she saw her, how he looked at her as though he was ready to jump off a cliff the moment she told him to.

Perhaps he actually didn't know it himself. _Hopefully_ he didn't know it, because he couldn't be so cruel to Rose, could he? It didn't made sense if he knew it, because Lorcan, the guy who gave her white flowers for their anniversary, the nicest, sweetest boy she knew, simply _couldn't_ be lying to her, could he?

It was probably only lying to himself, not wanting to face the truth. Because it was the truth; he didn't love his girlfriend, but said girlfriend's cousin.

And still, Rose didn't do anything. She just let it be the way it was. But somewhere deep within her she knew she would one day explode. She couldn't stand it forever, she was certain of that. For now it was tranquil, but it was only the calm before the storm.

It was just that when Lorcan asked her if she wanted some cherries with the most caring look—as if he did love her—she actually didn't want to end it.


End file.
